Andrei Dudajev
Andrei Dudajev is the main antagonist of the 2012 action thriller film Johan Falk: Codename Lisa, which is part of the 1999 Swedish thriller series Johan Falk. He was portrayed by Sergej Merkusjev. Biography Finding out about Frank Wagner The film starts with Andrei looking at documents made by Frank Wagner's handler Johan Falk, about the events. Andrei eventually, after thinking for a while, realizes that Frank is a spy, and is shocked. Andrei sends his minions to attack Frank and his family, although he is shown to have clear standards, not even touching Frank's child. Frank shoots the assassin who is in his house and starts escaping with his wife and son. Frank places his son in a bag and uses a blanket so that his wife Marie can climb down from the balcony. The three manage to escape, for now. Andrei now sends his minions to Seth Rydell, where they announce Wagner being a spy. Seth doesn't believe them at all, and constantly jokes with them, which becomes especially ridiculous since he's drunk. Andrei and his henchmen lift Seth and place him face-first in his pool, holding him down there for a while. Andrei repeats that Frank is a police informant, and Seth demands proof. Andrei and one of his minions show Seth the documents and explain. They tell him that he has to spread the word on the street that Frank is a spy, and offer half a million to the person who kills him. Not only forced to do so but also desperate for money, Seth takes the offer. ''Codename: Lisa'' Members of the GSI, Dick and Sophie, meet after a long while. When Sophie is about to go home, a Russian assassin comes and quickly shoots Sophie, and almost instantly runs away. Dick calls the ambulance, and manages to heal Sophie. The assassin is shown to be the brother of a previously murdered Russsian assassin who Sophie killed, both of which working for Andrei Dudajev, who is now only newly discovered by the police. Seth also reveals to Frank after Frank saves him from being killed that Andrei and his minions don't have a specific place where they meet, but instead they travel around the city in a big car that Andrei owns, where they spy on people. They sleep in the car as well. Despite being the main antagonist, Andrei doesn't make another appearance until the climax, where a bunch of criminals make an attempt at killing Frank so that they can get the money. The GSI, who Frank has worked for, have made up a plan where they kill the criminals and then let Frank and his family get new identities and move overseas. Andrei comes out of the car at the end of the battle, when all of his minions are dead, and says that once he's out of prison, he'll kill Frank's family. Everyone is silent for a while until Frank takes up his gun and prepares to shoot Andrei. However, Falk and his colleague Lasse shoot Andrei before Frank can in order to stop Frank from getting into legal trouble. Legacy After his death, Edgars, a corrupt businessman, forces Falk to smuggle weapons for his criminal organization. If he refuses or doesn't do as Edgars says, he will tell the Latvian police that Falk murdered Andrei, as Edgars already has enough proof on his hands, and if it were to be shown to the police he would without a doubt be convicted to life in prison. It is also revealed that the criminal organization Edgars is part of orchestrated the murder of Andrei and that Lasse was their leak, thus why Lasse shot Andrei. The motive was that Andrei used to be a member of the organization and went rogue. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Mastermind Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Non-Action Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Hypocrites Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the Past Category:Crackers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Vengeful